


Deseo Culpable

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Español | Spanish, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Lovers, M/M, Murder, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Writers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Un adulto con deseos irrefrenables, un joven de 17 que no sabe cuan provocativo puede llegar a ser, cuando se traspasan los límites de la decencia, ¿cual puede ser el resultado? Yaoi/lemon/AU/Hurt feelings/Sad - ERERI - Leve mención a Eruri y Levi x Jean
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Deseo Culpable

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, ya sé no es hora de one shots, pero saben qué? no me importa, ja. Disfruten mis queridos y si pueden, dejen su comentario.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, bla, bla, lo de siempre.
> 
> Advertencia: Dolor, feels intensos, lemon extremo, si hay alguien menor de 18 y de alma sensible NO LEA ESTO, si estás triste y a punto de cortarte las venas NO LEAS ESTO, fin de la trasmisión, ya están advertidos.

No sé cómo llegué a esto, la verdad aún no me lo creo. Camino pisando las hojarascas otoñales que crujen bajo mis pies, mis manos heladas en los bolsillos, debería haber traído la campera. Los tibios rayos solares no son suficientes, jamás llegaran a calentar mi alma congelada. ¿Estoy arrepentido? Definitivamente no, yo no conozco el significado del arrepentimiento, solo tomas una decisión y después te las arreglas con el peso de tus actos, fin.

Me pongo la capucha, como si ese pedazo de tela pudiera esconder la oscuridad de mis intenciones. Estuve conteniéndome, esperando, acechando durante los últimos tres años. Me siento sediento, pero no hay agua, ni bebida física que pueda aplacar esta necesidad. Ya de sólo estar cerca siento que me tiembla el cuerpo, sujeto con mayor fuerza el pequeño bolso que me acompaña.

Me detengo frente a la puerta gris de la residencia azul y toco con seguridad. Cada segundo que pasa me genera mayor ansiedad. El menudo y pequeño cuerpo abre la puerta y me mira con fastidio. Ah, esos ojos azules con tintes grises, me encantaría morderlos hasta que reventaran dentro de mi boca.

—Llegas tarde —Ni siquiera un saludo decente, se gira y deja la puerta abierta, ingreso sacándome la capucha.

—Tuve trabajo extra —Explico aunque sé que le importa una mierda.

Cierro y pongo el pasador, dejo el bolso a un costado y me voy a la cocina a servirme un vaso de agua helada, de pronto todo el frío se va, mientras mis venas empiezan a encenderse. El agua no ayuda en absoluto. Me conozco bien, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Voy hasta el living, el pequeño está sentado haciendo sus tareas, con tanta concentración como siempre. Me acerco a hurtadillas, el televisor prendido del living opaca el sonido de mis pasos. Le hablo sobre su oído, susurrándole apenas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Da un respingo y me mira ofuscado, con ese rictus serio como si le debiera algo, ¿se lo debo?

—Cómo si necesitara tu ayuda —Me dice mientras rueda los ojos y me hace un mohín de molestia.

Oh, hace que me tiemblen las entrañas, me gustaría estampar mi mano con fuerza en esa pálida mejilla, que se coloree con la forma de mis dedos, desdeñosa criatura.

Me siento a su lado y no despego mis ojos de su menuda figura. Es tan hermoso, sobre todo cuando está callado, concentrado en sus cosas. Ese cabello color ébano que contrasta tan fantásticamente bien con su piel blanca. Es alérgico al sol, me lo dijo una vez: "¿Acaso quieres matarme, monstruo?", porque lo había levantado en brazos y lo había arrojado al agua, un soleado día que fuimos de picnic al lago.

Él es así, no puede decirme las cosas de buena manera, con cualquier otro u otra, sí. Incluso con el perro de Erwin, rubio estúpido, no lo soporto, últimamente lo ha invitado un par de veces para que hagan la tarea juntos. A veces creo que es apropósito, es decir, siempre, cuando vengo, no puede ser una coincidencia. Hiervo de celos cuando el rubio se le acerca coqueto a decirle algo al oído, muero de bronca cuando Levi le sonríe con tanta fuerza… jamás me dedicaste una de esas sonrisas a mí.

—¿Qué observas tanto? —Me dice el jovencito con desprecio, cada vez que me mira siento como si sus ojos me culparan, bueno, tal vez no se equivocan —Tengo un moco pegado en la cara, ¿acaso?

—¿No crees que ya es hora de intentar llevarnos bien? —pregunto calmado, como el adulto que soy, a mis veintiocho, mierda, eso me recuerda que le llevo once años.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, Eren? —Me responde con seriedad—. Tú y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien y lo sabes. Además, una vez que ustedes se casen yo me iré de aquí.

Me carcajeo un poco y Levi me mira con frialdad.

—Sí, claro, ¿adónde te vas a ir Levi? —Le hablo con superioridad—. Eres un mocoso de diecisiete, te falta bastante para querer dártelas de adulto.

—Puedo irme a casa de Erwin. Ustedes tienen pensando irse de aquí, ¿no? O mejor dicho, tú quieres que nos vayamos de aquí —Nuestras miradas se enfrentan, pensar que ese menudo muchacho osa desafiarme y yo siento que mi bestia interna resopla agitada y se tensan las cadenas, debo resistir a sus provocaciones, debo, resistir—. Pero si yo le digo a Mikasa que quiero quedarme y los padres de Erwin me respaldan, que debo decir que me adoran, porque he sido una buena influencia para él y sus estudios, si yo le suplico a mi hermana —dice el chiquillo con voz seductora y entrecerrando los ojos—. Yo sé que ella dirá que sí. Ja, Erwin estaría feliz.

Estampo mi puño cerrado contra la mesa con tanta fuerza, que Levi me mira un poco asustado, ¿con quién cree que está jugando?

—Levi, no me desafíes, no lo hagas —Luego de esa amenaza, relajo un poco el rostro y le hablo con mayor amabilidad, no tengo que perder los estribos o podría ser fatal—. ¿Ya merendaste?

—No —Responde nuevamente con frialdad, ¿no sientes nada al maltratarme, Levi?—. Y no me prepares nada, si tengo hambre lo haré por mí mismo, no soy un maldito bebé —Vuelve a sus hojas y sus libros de estudio. Y me tiemblan un poco las manos, ¿por qué soy el único desesperado aquí? Es malditamente injusto.

—Dime, ¿Erwin te gusta? —Nuevamente nuestras miradas se enfrentan, la tensión vuelve.

—Es lindo —responde apenas entreabriendo sus finos labios y yo siento que me falta el aire, que me sofoco, pero le sostengo la mirada—. Y parece… que está muy bien dotado.

Aaaah, maldito niño del demonio, a veces creo que fue creado por el mismo Satanás. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que lo vi, hace ya tres años. Mikasa me había invitado a almorzar, ni siquiera recuerdo porqué acepté, no la pasaba mal con ella, tampoco bien, simplemente era… ¿una forma de matar el tiempo, quizás? Yo estaba en la cocina bebiendo un refresco sabor manzana, Mika había ido al baño, cuando la puerta de adelante sonó con fuerza. Entonces ingresó a la cocina, el sol que entraba por la ventana le daba un brillo irreal, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron fue como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo. Un perfecto niño de catorce años, con su respiración agitada por la reciente carrera que seguramente tuvo desde el colegio que estaba a menos de seis cuadras, la frente algo perlada por un fino sudor, transparente, los labios entreabiertos dejando salir su aliento caliente, dejando apreciar su pequeña lengua roja, con su camisa escolar y corbata y sus pantalones grises, todo amoldándose a su entallada y distinguida figura, el cabello negro algo revuelto.

Sentí como si mi corazón hubiera florecido como los lapachos en primavera. Me miró con desdén, latigueó la lengua en un sonoro "tch!" y luego me habló con una voz sorprendente, al menos para su edad, gruesa y segura: "¿Dónde mierda está mi jodida hermana?", le respondí que en el baño que ya volvía, "¿Y quién eres tú?", dijo acercándose desafiante, ningún ser humano debería ser así de intimidante a los once años de edad, fue lo que pensé, "¿Tú eres el que se la monta ahora?", no pude responder, sólo me quedé de piedra mirándolo asombrado por su soez lenguaje, pero él prosiguió: "Oh, ¿te vas a escandalizar ahora? Menudo idiota se ha conseguido". Luego se giró y se fue a su habitación, dejándome con las manos temblando. Cuando Mikasa volvió y me miró, suspiró fuerte: "Veo que ya conociste a Levi".

Levi, el nombre que se volvería recurrente en mi vida, Levi y sus ojos de acero, Levi y sus contestaciones fuera de lugar, Levi y su poca vergüenza, Levi y sus movimientos que me volvían loco, tres años, deseándolo con fervor. De inmediato acepté salir con Mikasa, ella realmente no era exigente, se conformaba con poco, con muy poco. Y yo podía recrear mi vista con ese arrogante niño. "Levi es, ¿cómo te lo explico?", me dijo Mika aquella vez, "Es muy precoz, tanto que creo que esa palabra no alcanza del todo. Lee demasiado, le he quitado libros, pero él luego va y los lee en la biblioteca o se junta con sus amigos y lo mismo consigue la información. Peca de sabelotodo, o tal vez él cree que se las sabe todas. Pero fuera de eso, es mi familia más preciada, tal vez él no lo demuestra, porque se ha vuelto frío con el tiempo, pero sé que me ama tanto como yo a él. Me gustaría tener más tiempo para compartir con él, pero debo pagar la renta, alimentarnos y el colegio al que asiste. Mi papá murió cuando yo tenía 13 años, cáncer, mamá estaba embarazada de él, luego que nació mi hermano, ella se sumió en una profunda depresión, créeme, son días que no quiero volver a recordar, pobre hermano mío. Hice lo que pude para amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero creo que él siempre esperó que fuera mi madre la que le diera esa atención. Como sea, Levi tenía 8 años, el día que mamá se ahorcó… Yo estaba en el colegio, ya prácticamente recibiéndome, pero él estaba en la casa, eso lo traumó mucho. Supongo que a mí también, en fin, el punto es, que es mi debilidad, creo que lo consiento demasiado, pero me gusta hacerlo, lo amo infinitamente".

Lo miro ante su frase insolente, y finalmente siento que las cadenas caen, caen sin parar. Mi celular suena y atiendo, la última distracción antes del ataque que llevo planificando por tanto tiempo.

—¿Si, mi amor? —Levi me mira con odio, y yo, como siempre le sostengo la mirada con calma—. Oh, qué bien que todo haya salido bien, si, amor, también te extraño, si, ya estoy en tu casa, Levi está sentado frente a mí, no ha merendado —El chico me hace una mueca de disgusto—. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré, oh, ¿no volverás hasta el lunes entonces? No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí hasta entonces, no me agradezcas, es mi responsabilidad también… Claro —Le ofrezco el celular al joven—. Quiere hablar contigo —Le explico y él toma el aparato.

—Mika. Ya te dije que no lo necesito, tengo casi dieciocho Mika —Habla con reproche en la voz, suspira y rueda los ojos, habla por lo bajo aunque sabe que lo escucho—. El tipo es un maldito idiota, aún estás a tiempo de conseguirte uno mejor. Ya, ya, no daré problemas, si, adiós.

Me devuelve el celular sin mirarme siquiera y se concentra en sus hojas otra vez.

—Levi —Me ignora, sabe que realmente me enfurece que me ignore, siento que un gran calor me invade, pesado, denso—. Levi…

¿Ya te lo he dicho, o no? mocoso del infierno, que no me ignoraras, y ahora siento que el verde de mis ojos podría transmutarse en un rojo intenso, como el color de las brasas ardientes. Espero unos segundos, veo que sus labios tiemblan un poco, pero no se mueve

—Levi… —El tercer llamado, cuento hasta tres, y ataco.

Me pongo de pie con tanta fuerza que la silla en donde estaba sentado cae con el respaldar hacia atrás, lo tomo de la nuca bruscamente y lo aplasto contra la mesa, al estirar sus piernas de improviso, su silla se aleja y yo la pateo, trata de agarrar mi mano, pero tomo una de sus muñecas y le giro el brazo hacia atrás sobre su espalda, aprieto con fuerza.

—¡Aaarggh! —Se queja dolorido—. ¡¿Qué mierda haces, animal?! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Aarggh!

—¡Cállate, maldición! ¡O te cayas o te quiebro el jodido brazo! —Hablo muy en serio, resopla contra la madera, mientras siento que se resiste un poco y luego deja de forcejear un rato—. ¿Sabes lo harto que estoy de tus desplantes? ¡Mocoso egoísta y altanero! Te voy a enseñar quien manda aquí, vas a pensarlo dos veces antes de mirarme de esa manera, con tanto desprecio —Aprieto aún más el agarre sobre su frágil cuello y comienza a toser en esa incómoda posición.

—¡Suel-uéltame! —Me ruega lastimeramente—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quédate quieto —digo resoplando ansioso, el sudor cayendo por mi frente—. No te resistas, Levi, o será peor para ti.

Apoyo mi cadera contra su trasero aplastándolo un poco, el chiquillo hace fútbol hace un buen tiempo, y eso junto al hábito que tiene de correr en las mañanas, han logrado que desarrolle unas fantásticas y musculosas piernas, las que terminan en dos pomposos y acolchonados glúteos, me refriego descaradamente, mientras siento a mi erección crecer en mis pantalones, lo veo abrir sus ojos asustado.

—¡Pervertido! —Me grita con la voz quebrada—. ¡Maldito pedófilo! Le… le diré todo… a Mika. ¡AAArrgghhh! —Lanza un chillido agudo cuando tuerzo aún más su brazo y veo como una par de lágrimas corren por su mejilla—. E-eres, una bestia, ella lo sssa-sabrá.

—Cuando acabe contigo —Le respondo agitado—. Dudo mucho que ella se entere de algo —Acerco mi boca a su oído y lamo con gusto—. Sólo pórtate bien y prometo que seré lo más suave que pueda, resístete, y no dudaré en quebrarte entero., ¿has entendido? —Levi no me responde, así que lo aprieto aún más contra la mesa—. ¡¿Te pregunté si entendiste?! —grito.

—Sí… sí… —responde apenas.

—Ahora te soltaré, no oses gritar o hacer algo en mi contra o te juro que no tendré piedad contigo.

Me alejo un poco, levanto mi mano de su nuca y suelto su brazo. Tiene apenas un metro cincuenta y cinco, que contra mi más de metro ochenta y mi fuerza, no es gran cosa. Se pone de pie temblando un poco y se gira, para mirarme con bronca, aunque sus ojos estén llorosos, se soba su brazo donde quedaron bien marcados mis dedos.

Baja la cabeza abatido, cuando yo estaba por sonreírme, complacido de haberlo dominado, me asesta un feroz rodillazo que me saca todo el aire y me obliga a hincarme en el suelo, echa a correr hacia el living y no puedo agarrarlo, por lo que le salto encima y lo hago rodar a un costado, golpeándose contra un mueble en el trayecto, se pone de pie de inmediato y trata de agarrar el teléfono fijo, pero logro empujarlo a tiempo para finalmente aprisionarlo contra el suelo, con una mano agarro sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y él se retuerce un rato hasta entender que nada puede hacer. Saco la cinta de embalar gris del bolsillo canguro de mi buzo, y en pocos segundos le ato las muñecas con fuerza, sus pálidos dedos se enrojecen por la fuerza con que lo hago. Finalmente lo miro molesto y le doy una corta cachetada, su pómulo se resiente al instante.

—Te dije que te quedaras quiero, ¿acaso crees que un mocoso como tú puede contra mí?

—¿Qué quieres? —Me dice con más calma, pero sus ojos centellean embravecidos.

—Te haré mío, Levi —El joven abre sus ojos asustado ante mis palabras.

—Es-espera Eren —Me habla con miedo.

—Tarde para suplicar —Corto un buen trozo de cinta y se lo coloco sobre la boca—. Callado eres mucho más lindo.

Acto seguido lo cargo sobre mi hombro como un costal de papas y me dirijo a la habitación principal, Levi se retuerce como un pescado fuera del agua y resopla enfurecido, a pesar de ser menudo ¡vaya que tiene fuerza el enano!

Lo tiro sin delicadeza sobre la cama, pero él no dejaba de intentar huir , finalmente saco la filosa navaja que había preparado de antemano y la abro frente a su rostro, el chiquillo tiembla y se queda quieto, mientras una lágrima rebelde brota de sus ojos.

—No estoy jodiendo, maldito niño. Si sigues intentando escapar te dejaré las tripas afuera, ¿está claro? —Ante su falta de reacción le hablo más fuerte—. ¿Está claro?

Asiente de inmediato varias veces, su respiración está agitada. Vuelvo a subir sus manos atadas por encima de su cabeza, a tirones le saco el pantalón de gimnasia junto a su ropa interior, y de un limpio corte le abro la remera al medio para ver su delicioso pecho. Oh, realmente es una vista tentadora, mi cuerpo se estremece de satisfacción. Acerco mi rostro a su torso y aspiro el aroma de su miedo, lamo con ganas su transpiración, el sabor de su núbil piel se me antoja como el más exquisito elíxir. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante esto, Levi los cierra con fuerza y más lágrimas se desprenden, las atrapo con mi lengua, quiero todo de él, lo que pueda ofrecerme, todo.

Me entretengo un rato mordisqueando sus tetillas, hasta que su rosado color pasa a un rojo obscuro, las pellizco y las succiono con ferocidad, el joven se arquea involuntariamente ante mi poco delicado toque. Bajo por su vientre, blanco, plano y delicioso. Tomo su falo y lo magreo con ganas, mis oídos se deleitaban con sus súplicas apagadas, sé que está rogando, lo que sus labios no pueden decir, lo expresaban sus ojos, dolidos, ofendidos. Pero en contra de su voluntad, ante mis caricias forzadas, su cuerpo reacciona, se endurece con dificultad, pero lo hace. Le hablo sobre su rostro, con la voz crispada por la excitación.

—Esto te gusta, ¿verdad? —Sacude la cabeza enérgicamente negando—. Mentiroso, mira nada más lo húmedo que lo tienes —Aprieto con mi pulgar en la abertura sobre su glande y más lágrimas caen—. Puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero yo obligaré a tu cuerpo a que me diga la verdad —Desciendo hasta tener a su hombría frente a mis narices, rosada, goteante, ya hinchada—. No vayas a cerrar las piernas o intentes golpearme, o te hundiré el cuchillo —digo mientras con una mano sostengo la filosa hoja contra sus testículos, todo el menudo cuerpo se sacude apenas con terror.

Lo meto en mi boca, desesperado, tantas veces fantaseando con este momento, con su sabor, lo miro mientras lo succiono con gentileza, sus pálidas mejillas se arremolinan con rubor, y sigue temblando pero en menor medida, no paro de estimularlo y lamerlo, lo escucho tratando de mascullar algo y agita sus manos desesperado, las baja y apenas me agarra unas hebras de cabello con sus dedos. Lo miro de nuevo pero sin detenerme, sus ojos están rojos por las lágrimas y sus mejillas empapadas. Lejos de que eso me haga sentir mal, es todo lo contrario, hace que lo desee más, que quiera conquistar hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Vuelvo a succionar con fuerza y veo sus piernas tensarse por completo, se queda mudo cuando siento su esencia llenarme la boca. Es bastante ligera, mucho más de lo que creía, no es desagradable en absoluto, lo retengo en mi boca y luego la deposito en mi mano, para empezar a untar su rosada entrada. Dios, Levi tiene el culo más sexy del mundo entero, me da ganas de enterrar mi cara allí y no sacarla jamás. Me incorporo un poco y le arranco la cinta adhesiva de un solo tirón. Mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la mandíbula tensa. Tomo su cara con una mano y lo obligo a mirarme.

Lo beso con fuerza, pero mantiene los dientes cerrados, aprieto su mandíbula y gime un poco para al fin abrir su boca. Oh, exquisitez de los dioses, probar su esencia y luego su boca, es como ser bendecido dos veces, invado su pequeña cavidad acuosa, mordisqueando sus labios y perfilando sus blancos y apretados dientes, resopla e intenta empujarme pero débilmente. Lamo sus mejillas húmedas, no puedo explicar el absoluto placer que me dan el sabor de sus lágrimas. Levi deja de resistirse, sabe que es en vano, no voy a detenerme.

—Siempre quisiste hacerme esto, ¿no? —Me dice casi con tristeza, acaricio su pecho con mis dedos.

—Sí, desde la primera vez que te vi.

Mientras no dejo de mirarlo, me saco el buzo y la remera que hay debajo. Me mira con timidez y luego corre la cara de nuevo. Aprieto mi dedo índice, aún embadurnado con su semen y lo empujo contra su anillada entrada. Resopla y se tapa la cara con las manos, intenta cerrar sus piernas pero apoyo el cuchillo en su ombligo.

—Ábrelas —Le ordeno y lentamente me obedece, al fin logro que mi dedo se deslice, por ese simple roce ya siento que me voy a correr por lo que retengo mi respiración, aún no, aún no, mientras muevo mi dedo incursionando más y más, le hablo—. Relájate, te va a gustar, lo sé —Acerco mi rostro y comienzo a lamer su cuello.

—Lo odio, lo odio…

Me dice en un suspiro, lo niega aunque su piel se erice, aunque su falo empiece a ponerse duro de nuevo, aun así se sigue rebelando, es lo que más amo de él, su naturaleza rebelde.

—No me importa si lo odias.

Le hablo con la verdad y me mira con reproche, pero de inmediato abre la boca sorprendido cuando otro de mis dedos se cuela dentro, ahora si empiezo a moverlos con fuerza, y trata de no gemir, se muerde para no ceder, pero yo sé que le está gustando, que su cuerpo está encendiéndose, encuentro la rugosa y henchida superficie y la araño apenas. Ah, es como una flor de loto floreciendo en el pantano, empiezo a atacar ese punto sistemáticamente.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! De-detente, ¿qué me haces? —Echa la cabeza atrás e inconscientemente me abre más las blancas y perfectas piernas.

Saco un sobre de lubricante al notar que se está secando mucho ahí abajo, lo abro con los dientes y lo embadurno, contrasta tanto el calor de su cuerpo con el frío gel, que se revuelve un poco inquieto, ahora sí meto el tercer dedo, despacio, porque está muy tenso.

—¡Ay, duele, maldito br-bruto! —Se queja, y las lágrimas vuelven.

—Dije que te relajes, vamos, aflójate —digo poniendo mi otra mano sobre su vientre bajo y presionando—. Si no lo haces, sangrará cuando entre en ti.

Abre los ojos espantado y me mira asustadísimo.

—Esp-espera, espera —Empieza a temblar de nuevo.

—No, ya esperé demasiado, te guste o no, tenga que dejarte inconsciente o no, te lo haré ahora mismo Levi, así que será mejor que te relajes.

Vuelve a taparse el rostro con sus manos atadas, su cuerpo está marcado, seguramente en unos años tendrá abdominales de acero, hay personas que están destinadas a sobresalir del resto, Levi es una de ellas. Ya muevo bastante bien los tres dedos y el joven está lloriqueando pero de satisfacción, lo sé, retiro mis dedos y finalmente me saco el resto de la ropa. El muchachito me mira la entrepierna asustado.

—¡No entrará, de ninguna manera! ¡No entrará! —Casi grita encogiendo sus piernas.

—Por supuesto que lo hará, y una vez que la tengas adentro gozarás como un cerdo.

Uso el gel para untar bien a mi erección, estoy en mi límite, agarro sus piernas un poco más arriba por detrás de sus rodillas y las abro para tenerlo a mi merced. Tomo mi falo y presiono esa deliciosa abertura que me está esperando.

—¡Detente, detente! ¡E-eren! —Lo miro con deseo y veo el miedo dominando sus ojos—. Si te de-detienes a-ahora, yo, yo no, no diré nada —Me suplica—. Nun-nunca nadie sa-sabrá, lo juro. ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

Por toda respuesta le sonrío y me hundo profundamente en él, lo veo arquearse y echar la cabeza atrás, mientras sus piernas se crispan, apenas entra el aire a sus pulmones, no puede hablar. Lo sé, he sido un poco rudo, pero ya no quiero pensar más, el deseo me domina por completo. Miro allí donde nuestros cuerpos se unen, apenas ha entrado la mitad, me aprieta con tanta fuerza, es tan caliente por dentro, que siento que voy a desarmarme en cualquier momento. Oh, sí, ya puedo morir feliz.

—¡Due-duele! —Habla entrecortado y con su cuerpo tiritando, está resbaloso por el sudor, no puedo creer que esté desnudo, de piernas abiertas para mí, bueno, aún tiene sus calcetines y las zapatillas. Ya no puedo seguir esperando, lo tomo de las caderas y me empujo hacia su interior.

—¡Ba-basta, basta! —Dice casi sin aliento—. ¡Sa-sa-sácala, sa-sácala! Me dueleee —Su rostro es un desastre, de mocos transparentes, lágrimas y saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus finos labios.

Después de forcejear un poco, finalmente me entierro por completo en él, ahora sí, es completamente mío, yo fui el primero en probar su candorosa carne, el primero en hacerlo gemir, el primero en amarlo de esta manera obsesiva. Empiezo un bombeo constante y rítmico, lo escucho gruñir dolorido, sollozar un poco, pero de repente, como el amanecer que sube despacio y sin pausa, sus gemidos empiezan a ganar terreno, lo veo en su cara, está cansado de llorar, y lo está sintiendo, ahora sí, se relaja y yo puedo moverme mejor, sus ojos vacíos me observan sin llorar más.

—Re-recuerda bien, Levi —Le hablo con la voz cargada de deseo—. Recuerda bien lo que sientes ahora, yo soy tu hombre, nadie más, no vuelvas a provocarme, nadie más te hará el amor de esta manera. Levi, mi Levi —Prácticamente gimo su nombre, lo tomo por debajo de sus delgados brazos y levanto su torso, ¡Dios! siento como si pudiera ir aún más profundo en él, se estremece ante el cambio de posición pero está flojo, resignado, abandonado a mis embestidas que cobran cada vez más vigor. Lo aprieto contra mi pecho y le hablo con los ojos cerrados—. Escucha mi corazón, Levi, nadie más, nadie, sólo tú, sólo contigo, te amo, te amo.

Busco su boca y me responde débilmente mientras sus gemidos se vuelven más prolongados. Tal vez sin quererlo está moviendo apenas sus caderas, buscando que friccione ese lugar que lo vuelve loco, lo agarro de la cintura y le doy ese placer que está buscando, acerco mi boca a su cuello y lo muerdo con algo de fuerza, quiero marcarlo, quiero que todos sepan que él me pertenece. Levi chilla un poco y su cuerpo se tensa mientras eyacula entre nuestros estómagos, resopla cansado, adolorido. Después de todo tiene diecisiete, supongo que es suficiente, lo abrazo con posesividad y pronto cierro los ojos para derramarme dentro de él.

—Maravilloso —Le digo aún agitado contra su oído—. Eres maravilloso…

Lo deposito contra el colchón y veo que me mira con reproche, tomo la navaja y corto la cinta que une sus manos, salgo despacio de su interior, caigo de espaldas en la cama, completamente exhausto.

—Veinte malditos minutos, hijo de puta —Me regaña mientras me patea un costado con su pie, giro mi cabeza y lo miro, está cabreado—. Eres un jodido precoz, maldita mierda.

Se pone de pie suspirando y se va a bañar.

—Acabaste dos veces, Levi, además tenemos hasta el lunes. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué esperabas? No te tocaba hace dos semanas, tú y tus malditas restricciones.

—Se llama castigo, animal, ya vuelvo, espero que esa monstruosidad entre tus piernas funcione más tarde, sabes que esta mierda no es suficiente.

Me sonrío mirándolo fijamente, se detiene en su camino y veo como mi esencia se desliza acariciándole los firmes y torneados muslos.

—Eres jodidamente perfecto, ¿lo sabías?

Levanta una ceja como si no entendiera, pero yo sé que le encantaron mis palabras, se gira y se va.

—No trates de adularme, Jaeger.

Aprovecho para bañarme en la ducha de la otra planta, Levi odia la suciedad. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación tiene puesta esa camisa mía que se apropió desde la última vez, está apoyado en el balcón que da al patio interno de la casa y está fumando.

—Ya deja eso —Le digo abrazándolo desde atrás.

—¿Por qué? —Me pregunta muy fresco.

—Porque eres un maldito mocoso, por eso —Lo regaño.

—Oh, no me digas, pero no soy un maldito mocoso cuando me quieres follar, ¿no? —dice refregando su trasero en mí, golpe bajo, Levi es así, me tiene dominado.

—¿Estás bien? —Le digo cambiando de tema—. ¡Dios, Levi! Hubo momentos en los que realmente quería detenerme —Se gira entre mis brazos y me mira como sólo él puede hacer, como si pudiera escanear mi alma con sus ojos.

—Querías, pero no te detuviste. Empiezas a tomarle el gusto a esto, ¿no? Te gusta verme indefenso y suplicando, eso te excita, ¿no? —Susurra sobre mis labios, mordisqueando mi mentón, mientras refriega su rodilla contra mi entrepierna.

—¿Ya tan pronto quieres que nos ensuciemos de nuevo? —Le digo y tomo sus labios apretando el menudo cuerpo contra el barandal, pega un brinco y enreda sus piernas a mi cintura para colgarse con sus brazos de mi cuello—. Realmente, deberías estudiar actuación —Es lo último que le digo antes de llevarlo de vuelta a la cama.

…

Levi se sienta en la obscuridad, mira al hombre que duerme a su lado, en su espalda ve las marcas que le hizo recientemente cuando estaba envuelto en la nebulosa de la pasión. Suspira con sentimiento y se pone de pie. Camina por la casa como un fantasma, casi que no se sienten sus pies. Toma una encomienda que llegó el día anterior y la abre, saca una de las delicadas tarjetas en beige brilloso, la abre y lee: "Invitamos a usted a la celebración de nuestra boda", más abajo en la misma letra bonita y presentable: "Mikasa Ackerman —Eren Jeager".

Se sienta en el living y como tantas otras noches ha hecho, se larga a llorar, pero su dolor no se compararía al de su hermana, ella que lo ama tanto, él no puede hacerle eso, no puede traicionarla, aunque ambos estén enamorados del mismo hombre, él no tiene derecho a quitárselo. Jamás haría algo en su contra, antes muerto. Al principio le parecía un juego divertido, no supo en qué momento esos molestos sentimientos despertaron en él, y cuando quiso acordar ya no los podía detener. Recuerda muy bien esa horrible charla con Eren:

_"—¿Estás seguro, Levi? —El hombre lo miró con profundo dolor._

_—Dios, ¿qué pretendes Eren? Sólo soy un adolescente. ¿No habrás pensado que podríamos estar juntos de verdad? ¿O sí? —Hace ruido bebiendo su malteada y mirándolo como si nada sucediera, el hombre se muerde los labios—. Hey, no hagas un escándalo, pareciera que el mocoso fueras tú y no yo —lo regaña y le alcanza un pañuelo de papel._

_—Te amo, Levi._

_—Y ya te dije que yo no —Le responde con firmeza, sin dudas en sus ojos—. Cásate con Mikasa, ella puede darte una familia, yo no, a mí no me interesa estar atado a ti, apenas voltees me iré de tu lado con el primero que llame un poco mi atención, soy así"._

Lo lastimó, profundo, porque sabía que era la manera de alejarlo de él. Aunque hasta recién Eren accediera a todos sus caprichos, sabía que ya había tomado una decisión, su hermana lo amaba, no hubiera podido aguantar verla llorar por su culpa. ¿Qué futuro podían tener juntos? Un chiquillo sucio y pervertido como él, con un hombre tan hermoso como Eren, ninguno.

Dolía mucho, aunque nadie lo sabría jamás.

By Luna de Acero... con la oscuridad floreciendo...


End file.
